A New Ranma?
by Kyuubi-sama
Summary: Genma decides to go for some training with Ranma, but where to? And what are Ranma's true feelings towards Akane. Rated M for later chapter.
1. A change in the shower

**A new Ranma?**

"Get up Boy," said a gruffly looking man dressed in a white, but smelly gi. He was standing next to a young man who was very handsome. The boy had raven black hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in only boxers for sleeping. The old man started to get aggravated, "Get up Ranma." The boy lay motionless except his chest which rose and fell as he took each breath. The old man lost his patience and threw a bucket of cold water on him. "I said GET UP!"

A foot connected with his face followed by a high pitched squeal, "WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR YA OLD COOT?" Standing there was no longer the raven haired boy, but a red-headed, very angry, girl. "Ya didn't have ta get me up so early, the sun is not even out yet," she yelled with her foot still in her father's face. She removed her foot from his face and walked over to the dresser to put on a shirt. As she did she muttered "Baka" under her breath.

"Ranma, we are going on another training trip. We have to leave very early for this trip if we are to arrive on time." The red-head had a puzzled look on her face as the old man started packing. "What are ya talkin' about pops? Where are we going?" The old man didn't turn around, he just kept packing. "Fine, be that way." And with that a wave of cooled water splashed the man turning him into a panda bear. (We are leaving in half an hour.), read the sign the panda bear held up.

Ranma decided to soak in the furo before they left. She took her bucket, cleaning supplies, and a change of boys' clothes and went down stairs. She talked into the furo clearly ignoring the "occupied" sign that was up. She figured that someone accidentally left it up when they were done using it, because no one would be in the furo at this hour, except for her. She put her stuff down and as she was getting undressed, she thought she heard a splash, but figured she was imagining things.

"The nerve of that guy. Waking me up this early in the morning to go training. This really isn't like pops to get up so early anyways," Ranma thought to herself. She then sat in the furo allowing the hot water to change her back into a boy. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized that Akane was sitting right in front of him. "AKANE! W-W-What--- I –I mean I d –d –didn't know… hmm." The once startled boy had just now realized that Akane was asleep, "Damn, she looks cute," Ranma thought to himself. "I never realized how cute she looks when she sleeps. It's probably because she never acts like a girl when she is awake." He could feel his face get hot as he keeps thinking how cute she is. Before he knew it he had gotten up and started walking across the bath to get a better look at her face.

Next thing he knew, he was so close to her face he could feel her breath. He looked at her breasts and blushed even more. He never got this way when he looked at his own breasts when he was a girl, so why was he getting so worked up about it. He goes back up to her face and had a sudden impulse to kiss her. "I can't kiss her," thought Ranma to himself. "I don't even like her, right?"

As he thinks about what he should do, Akane stirs. He stiffens thinking she will wake up, but instead she started to talk. "Ranma… pervert." After hearing this he gets up to leave, but she adds, "… love you…Ranma." He stops and turns an even darker shade of red. He walks back over to Akane, staring at her lips once again. He thinks about it again.

Before he knew it, his lips connect with hers. He stays there for a couple of seconds, thinking how soft her lips are. He closes his eyes and gets into a deeper kiss. She lets out a soft moan as he realizes that he started rubbing her breast, so he backed off. He got out of the furo, dried himself off, changed into his clean clothes, and left with his father towards their destination. His father left the Tendos a note before the left, letting them know when they will be back. Just as they left the Tendo house hold, Ranma thought to himself, "I wonder what Akane was doing in there in the first place. Oh well, none of my business now."

Ranma and his father had been traveling for some time now, four days to be more specific. Then it had just occurred to Ranma. "Hey pops," he called out to his father who was a few steps ahead of him. "This place looks familiar. The sights, the sounds, the smells. Wait, are we in…" "That is right son," replied his father. "We are in Jusenkyo."

AN: so what do guys think? This is my first fanfic, so don't be afraid to hold back. I will be posting another chapter sometime in the next week or so. See ya then.☻


	2. The unexpected

AN: Thanks to those who read and reviewed my last chapter. This will be a lot longer than chapter 1. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_4 days ago_

Once again Ranma couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Akane and what he had done to her. He would've never thought he would have done anything so…..perverted. He just wasn't that kind of guy. But what he had done couldn't be changed, and he just hoped that Akane didn't find out.

_The next day_

Currently the duo was traveling on a long, dry, well-traveled road. The Road meandered along side a river. The river, which was about 10 ft. in width, was rocky and fast flowing. On the opposite sides of both the river and the road there was nothing but a dense growth of forest that stretched on for miles.

After a while it got kind of old, and rather boring, though the weather did seem to be trying to make up for it. The sky or the little swatches that could be seen through the canopy were a bright cheerful blue. And, truthfully, the only cloud in the sky was the big black ominous one trailing after Ranma.

Genma wondered what it was about so he decided to find out.

"What's wrong boy? Your mind seems to be elsewhere today," the old man pointed out kicking the back of Ranma's head.

"It's nothin'," Ranma said, retaliating with a well placed punch to the old man's gut. "By the way pops, you never told me where we were going." Ranma muttered slowly coming out of his reverie.

"Well I may as well tell you since we're only 4 or 5 days away. We are headed to a village," here he pauses for effect. "But it is no ordinary village. It is the village of the Amazon warriors."

"Amazon warriors," Ranma asked very confused "Amazon warriors here? In Japan?"

"Yes," replied his father which didn't help his confusion at all.

_Night fell_

Night had fallen. You could see the clearing in which Ranma and his father were camped.

Ranma was sitting on his panda bear father, in front of the campfire, and was clearly very annoyed with him.

"Either you've gone completely off the deep end or you're lying about the Amazon village."

His father, who was bound and gagged, squirmed and growled futily from under his already irritated son.

All of a sudden, a strong, unexpected, gust of wind rattled through the trees, scattering what was left of the small dying campfire. A few bigger embers flickered and glowed before giving up and going out.

The young pigtailed boy snarled in frustration.

"Old man, I'm gonna hafta go get some ore firewood. You stay here." Ranma glared at his father letting him know he meant business. Genma stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

20 minutes later Ranma was about ½ a mile away from the campsite. He wasn't worried about getting lost as he'd marked each tree he'd passed by. Suddenly he heard rustling leaves. Turning to the defensive, he looked around the area he had heard the sound. There he saw a flashlight swaying back and forth. The person carrying the flash light was moving away from him. They appeared to be lost.

"Hey, are ya lost," Ranma called out. "Hey buddy I'm over here."

The light beam swayed frantically left and right before hitting him smack dab in the middle of his face, temporarily blinding him. Automatically Ranma forgot abut relying on his sight. The person started running towards him without warning. By automatic reflex Ranma dropped the firewood and took a defensive stance.

All of a sudden the light went out and Ranma was blind yet again. Without a thought Ranma prepared himself for an attack. Unfortunately he would never had been prepared for what hit him for no sooner had the light gone out than a soft hot mouth landed on his and promptly proceeded to shove it's tongue into his mouth.

Ranma was shocked. The force, of what Ranma could now tell was a girls body, had thrown him onto his back. He lay there in the leaf litter, as the tongue worked its way around his mouth. Finally Ranma pushed away the body that had thrown itself on him. Ranma shook his head trying to regain his vision anyway possible.

"AKANE," he spluttered, his brain refusing to believe his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ranma, came a soft meek voice that was, without a doubt, Akane's.

Ranma was so dumbfounded in finding her here that he didn't realize that he was hugging her too tightly.

"Ranma," she squeaked with a hint of pleading in her voice, you're hurting me."

He let go of her, backing away slowly and breathing hard. He struggled to rein his raging thoughts into any sort of coherent format. With the shock of how she had kissed him he had totally forgotten to ask her why she had followed him.

After a few minutes, once the shock had worn off he noticed that his fiancée's eyes were starting to well up.

Taking a deep breath (in order to calm his nerves) he walked closer, in the hopes of offering Akane some small comfort.

"What are you doing out here Akane," he asked softly, watching tears fall onto the front of her black and green sweater.

He asked the question again with a bit more of his usual firmness.

The tears started to cascade down the girls face.

"I'm sorry Ranma,' she sobbed sinking to her knees and rocking slightly. "I just wanted to come with you."

"Dummy, you didn't hafta come. Ya know that we were gonna come back, pops left you a note," Ranma said with his usual boldness.

"Th-that's not what the note said," Akane wailed, as the tears became twin water falls.

"Wadda ya mean," a mixed expression o extreme puzzlement and almost livid irritation.

Akane heard this and realized what must have happened. She sniffed, wiped her eyes and sat up a bit straighter. She started to explain.

A few nights ago, about a few hours before you left I couldn't sleep because I was kind of sick. I was sweating so I decided to go to the furo and clean p a little. I guess I put up the occupied sign out of habit." She smiled wanly at this"I guess I fell asleep while I was soaking in the bath.

"While I was asleep I had this dream. I was walking around Nerima, with you right behind me. I felt a hand touching me, touching my breast from right behind me. Out of habit ii turned around, smacked you and called you a pervert. The person that touched me was actually Kuno. I felt really stupid. After you took care of him I was going to thank you," she paused to sniff sadly. "But you had your back turned to me. You started to say that you had had enough of me calling you a pervert and for accusing you of doing things you never did in the first place. 'I'm sick of you Akane. I will never see you again,' were your final words before you turned and started stalking off.

"I started shaking. Feeling tears start to roll down my face as you left. Then all of a sudden I blurted out, 'I love you.' You turned and I felt warm comforting lips against mine. It was so nice. I never wanted it to end. Then I felt your warm hand on my breast, but this time, I welcomed it. It wasn't until a few minutes after that that I woke up. Not feeling worried about you leaving, I got out of the furo and was about to go back to bed. But something didn't feel right when I passed your room so I decided to check. When I poked my head through, everything was gone." At this point Akane started to shiver and rock again, holding herself. "It said that you and your father would be gone for a really long time and that you might not even come back at all!"

Tears started rolling down her face again. "It also said not to follow you no matter what. I woke daddy as soon as I read it. I also woke up Nabiki and Kasumi. But none of them seemed interested in getting you back. Daddy said that we must respect your honor and trust. Nabiki said that it might be for the best since we were low on cash. Kasumi just said that it was terrible that you left, but that we must respect your wishes. I didn't want to listen to any of them, so I packed my things and…and…," she stumbled to a stop. It didn't seem like she could go on anymore, as she sat there rocking and weeping softly.

Ranma knelt down in front of her. She didn't notice. Gently he lifted her chin so that her sad watery gaze met his own steady one. He looked deeply into her eyes as if reading the dark turbulent waters of her soul like a book. So absorbed was he in his task that he didn't realize how close their faces were. When he did realize this fact he found that neither his mind nor his body nor his heart wanted to have anything less than all that this poor, sad, quivering girl in front of him. Akane, realizing the inevitable, closed her eyes as she angled her towards his, her trust in him banishing every resistance that might have lingered.

The kiss he gave her was just as she had dreamt it in the furo-warm, comforting, and soft. Unlike the dream this kiss offered the promise of protection. It became slightly demanding as his tongue worked its way into to her mouth. Akane felt whatever worries she had dissolve as she started to do the same. No longer was it just a simple, comforting kiss. A burning passion had been kindled and their long-guarded pent up emotions thusly allowed to run freely. Akane only vaguely realized it when Ranma, rather roughly, shoved her to the ground. Shoving her legs apart, he settled himself between them.

Akane saw, in the brief moment before he restarted their little tongue war that Ranma was blushing furiously. She started blushing to when she saw this, but quickly forgot about it when Ranma started kissing her again, grinding his hips into hers.

Ranma, using every bit of strength he had pulled away, panting in both distress at pulling himself away from the thing he wanted most, and from the effort it took to do so. Akane whimpered slightly, confusion written clearly on her face. She, also, was panting hard, though more likely from lack of oxygen, more than anything else. Ranma stared at her, his body still between her legs. She saw the muscles in his face twitching, watching him fight for some resolve. She whimpered again as he picked himself up, leaving her lying amongst the dead leaves, wanting more, with a passion that left her burning.

"Ranma wait. Where are you going," she cried picking herself up and brushing typical forest debris off her clothes.

Ranma found and picked up the abandoned flashlight that Akane had tossed aside earlier. Turning to her he spoke, his words begging for forgiveness.

"Akane, this isn't the time or the place to be doing this. Let's go back to the campsite, get some sleep, and talk in the morning." With that he turned and strode along the trail he had made to leave Akane to limp along behind him.

"Ranma wait. I sprained my ankle before you found me."

""I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said before returning to her, hoisting her onto his back and proceeding to give her a ride back to camp.

Once there he set her carefully down next to his sleeping father.

"Ranma, can I sleep with you?" Ranma just stared at her stunned for what must have been at least the 6th time.

"You have your own sleeping bag. Besides, there's not enough room in my sleeping bag for-"

"Please Ranma," Akane pleaded, cutting him off, and looking at him with an expression that would have put puppies to shame.

"Okay Akane," sighed Ranma "We're gonna be pretty squished pretty tight so don't say that I didn't warn you."

Akane's expression brightened up. She promptly starts rummaging through her backpack for her PJs. Without thinking she started getting undressed with Ranma still watching. Ranma was fuming out of his ears of embarrassment as Akane took of her pants, revealing her smooth, slender legs. In the moon light, her skin looked so radiant and smooth as silk. He felt his hormones raging again as he wanted to finish what they started, but keeping them under check as he didn't want to overpower her

"Okay Ranma. I'm ready." Ranma snapped out of his thoughts realizing he was still staring at the 'Object of Desire.' Akane was just staring back at him smiling with a light shade of red on her face. Ranma walked over to the tent that was pitched, followed by Akane. It was small, just large enough for him and Akane to fit. The sleeping bag was a different matter. Ranma just looked at Akane. She motioned for him to lay down first. He did. She lay down next to him in the open sleeping bag. As soon as she was comfortable she pulled the covers over her and Ranma. But she didn't feel as comfortable. She rolled on her side, throwing a leg over Ranma's body, placed her hand on his shoulder, and finally placing her head on his chest so she could hear his steady heart beat. Ranma just lay there wordlessly struggling to keep himself from turning over and taking advantage of the situation.

"Akane," started Ranma in a desperate attempt to calm down. "Why did you want to sleep with me? I could have just given you the tent to sleep, I could have slept outside."

"I just feel safer with you. I've also been feeling lonely while you were in the house. When you ignore me, my heart feels heavy. I like having your warmth, it gives me a sense of protection, like nothing could hurt or come between us. And because I…I…you…" she jumbled her last few words as sleep took over. Ranma was feeling weary as well, from the day's events. Ranma placed an arm over Akane's Shoulder so they could snuggle closer before drifting off into a quiet slumber.

* * *

AN: first off I would like to thank my editor for helping with this fanfic. I don't know what I would do without her. I truly mean that, so please don't come at me with the claws of death, PLEASE. Also thanks again to those who took their time to read this. The next chapter will be just as long. So until next time, See Ya. 


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**AN: **I Know I know it's been a while. It's just that all my teachers have been piling on the projects and with finals coming up I haven't had a lot of "me" time. Again I thank my editor for taking the time out of her even busier schedule to help me out, DOMO ARIGATO☻. Anyways here is the 3rd installment. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, no matter how much I want to. Though the character I created is mine, so you can't have it.

* * *

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Akane woke with a start. She had forgotten for a brief moment why she was lying on top of Ranma. Then she remembered the night before. "Oh, now I remember." She blushed lightly as she remembered her dream. She looked up at Ranma with eyes of longing. She wants him badly, but she knows that won't happen until Ranma is ready.

Then it struck her, 'When did I start wanting Ranma. I've never wanted Ranma anymore than I do now.' She pondered on this for a moment. 'When I found that note I just flipped out. Maybe it was because-'She stops her thoughts short as Ranma slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead," chimed Akane. Ranma looked down and quickly pulled the blue haired beauty into a tight hug. Akane's expression quickly turned to extreme puzzlement questioning as to why Ranma hugged her. 'This is nice,' Thought Akane as her face began to relax. Ranma held her in his embrace for a moment or two longer.

'Thank kami it wasn't a dream,' thought Ranma. "Hey Akane, could you get off me now," asked Ranma. Reluctantly Akane obliged. Ranma crawled out of the tent followed closely by Akane. As they climbed out of the tent, they were hit by a cool morning breeze sending shivers down their spines. They both quickly got dressed; Ranma in his usual red Chinese sleeveless shirt and black trousers, and Akane wearing her long sleeved black and green sweater and tight blue jeans. When Ranma got done getting ready he looked over to his poor excuse for a father who was still sleeping. 'Baka,' muttered Ranma with a look of distaste. 'I can't believe he is still asleep. He would have been up by now. Weird.'

"Ranma, the firewood is all burnt out, we need to get more," informed Akane.

"I'll go get the firewood. You stay here and look over the campsite. When I get back we need to talk." Ranma turned to leave.

"Ranma wait," she called out. As she started to run after Ranma, her bad ankle gave out underneath her. As she fell forward a strong, comforting arm shot out and grabbed her around her waist, stopping her in mid-fall.

"I thought I told you to stay put. You won't be getting around much with that bad ankle of yours," scolded Ranma in a firm tone.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," shot back Akane.

"What is your deal," asked Ranma who was now getting irritated. He let go of her letting her plop on the ground.

"Nothing, Forget it." Akane got up and limped over to Ranma's father laying her back against his. 'I don't even know why I came,' she thought. Ranma was getting tired of this. He turned around to leave, 'Why does she always have to get an attitude with me all the time. It's like she lives to make my life a living hell.'

"AAHHHH" Ranma quickly turned around upon hearing the cry.

"AKANE!" Ranma watched as Akane seemed to fly through the air. Ranma started to run after her, desperately trying not to lose site of her. On closer inspection he saw a small figure carrying Akane by her torso, hopping from tree to tree.

"Is that you ya old freak," Cried out Ranma thinking it was the old pervert Happosai. He quickly scanned the surrounding area. His eyes landed on a large rock. He quickly grabbed it and heaved it towards the small figure. Bull's eye! The figure started plummeting toward the ground as did Akane. Ranma leaped into the air, catching Akane in his arms. When they landed Ranma promptly set Akane down and started to look around for the old freak.

"You give her back to me right now," called an ominous voice. They both looked up in the tree tops, their eyes landed on the small figure that kidnapped Akane.

"Step away from Jung-Woo and I will not kill you," threatened the figure.

"You're not Happosai, is that you ya old ghoul," retorted Ranma. While the figure did very much look like Cologne, there was something different (aside from the lump on her head). Her hair was put into an afro with a blue bandana running across her forehead. She carried the same cane that Cologne always carries. Her skin was far lighter than Cologne's skin. She wore the same type of ensemble Cologne wore with the same emblem on the front, except it was blue. The most noticeable aspect of this 'thing' was her battle aura. It was almost not there, to the point where you could just barely feel it. She wasn't using the Umi-ken-sen that was for sure. Snapping back to reality Ranma saw that the look-alike was glaring at him with a cold killing intent.

"I will say this once more; get away from Jung-Woo before I kill you."

"You, kill me? I'd like ta see you try," said Ranma nonchalantly. 'This definitely isn't Cologne. This one has a different feel, something not right.'

"Shut up Ranma, you're probably making things worse," Whispered Akane. "I am sorry but my name is not Jung-Woo. My name is Akane Tendo, and you have no right to jump to any conclusions."

"Hmm, I figured you might have used the formula 411 on my Great-Granddaughter you fiend," said the look-alike with an eerie calmness in her voice.

"Formula 411," repeated a quizzical Akane.

"Fiend," repeated a quizzical Ranma.

"Great-Granddaughter," repeated the couple in unison looking at each other with the same expression of extreme puzzlement about the current situation.

"ENOGH TALK," cried the look-alike. In a swift blur the look-alike leaped off the tree branch she was currently standing on, swooped up Akane and was back to tree hopping in the opposite direction. Ranma gave chase again with determination in his eyes; one reason being that he needed to save Akane but mostly it was to beat the shit out of the look-alike for not listening to Akane. She seemed just as delusional as Kuno. He mimicked the look-alikes every move, closing the gap between the two of them. Closer and closer he got with every leap he made. Finally he was within reach of Akane and made a desperate dive towards them; the look-alike suddenly tossed Akane into the air and turned around to face the human dive bomb. Ranma felt a slight change in the air.

"GHIBLI FIST!"

If Ranma hadn't noticed the slight change in her battle aura he would have been hit squarely between the eyes. He was able to shift his weight an inch and a half to the left, but the look-alike was still able to brush the side of his face. Ranma smashed into the branch at the torso, which wasn't good for the branch as it had cracked a little upon impact. He quickly recovered and jumped back on top of the branch to face the look-alike. By the time he got up, the look-alike caught Akane and they took off (again).

"Get back here and fight you old bat," challenged Ranma. Then there was a snap underneath him and Ranma started to plummet to the ground. 'How could I not sense the tree branch about to break underneath me!' Ranma temporarily set the thought aside when he realized he was still falling. He tried to flip right side up in mid-air but he couldn't tell which way was up or down. He landed on the ground face first, hard, and let a groan escape his lips. He rolled over onto his side clutching his gut. Shivering, he tried to get up on his feet but only succeeded in getting on all fours. He retched all over the forest floor, leaving evidence of last nights miso soup.

'What the hell did she do to me," thought Ranma before he upchucked again. His face was flushed and he was breathing very heavily as if he was breathing for the first time. His mouth stung with stomach acid that accompanied last night's meal. Exhausted and dizzy, Ranma collapsed back onto the ground.

'No, I can't black out here. Akane is still in trouble…' his thoughts trailed off as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ranma!" 

"Don't you worry now Jung-Woo," reassured the old woman. "When we get back to the village we will restore your memory. Then we can decide what to do with your Kidnapper."

"He is not my kidnapper and I am not Jung-Woo," shot back Akane.

"Nonsense, it is the formula 411 he used on you that is manipulating you. All will become clear to you when we return to the Amazon village," scolded the look-alike.

'That's the second time I got scolded today when I didn't do anything wrong. What is with these people,' thought Akane who was now fuming at the ears in anger as she thought. "Wait a minute, the Amazon village Joketsuzoku, in China?"

"YES," wailed the look-alike. Twin waterfalls of tears now flowed down her face for sheer joy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! You're finally starting to remember! I can't wait to fully restore your memory now." Akane Thought for a moment, then she got an idea.

"I guess it makes sense, it does explain why I always feel uncomfortable in my clothes he bought me. You wouldn't happen to have…"

"Say no more child, I know exactly what you need." With that she hopped down to the forest floor, promptly set down 'Jung-Woo' and rummaged through her robes.

"Ta-Da." She held up a beautiful battle suit. The top was emerald with azure stripes running down both sides of the shoulders and had the same onyx emblem on the chest as the look-alike had. The pants were also emerald and connected the stripes and continued to run down the legs and ended with a spiral at the ankles. Finally, the shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knee pads were a lovely Ruby red and had a different animal design on each pad.

"As fresh as the day that you left. The day you left…" she trailed off. "OH WHAT A TRAGIC DAY THAT WAS," wailed the look-alike.

"No, please no more crying now," she hesitated,"Great-Grandmother."

"OH SHE IS CALING ME GREAT-GRANDMOTHER AGAIN! IT HAS BEEN SO MANY YEARS," continued to wail the emotionally distress look-alike into the clothes Akane was supposed to wear.

'She's just as emotional as daddy, at least I'll know he'll be with me emotionally.'

Akane quickly grabbed the change of clothes before the look-alike could stain them anymore, and ran behind the nearest tree to change. She took off her sweater and jeans, pulled out a switch blade and proceeded to carve letters into the tree. C-H-I-N-A.

'I hope Ranma finds this,' thought Akane to herself. She placed her sweater against the tree, covering the writing and stabbed it with the sweater with the switch blade keeping it in place.

'Maybe I can find out where Nannichuan is to help cure Ranma,' she thought as she tried to slip on the rather tight Amazon outfit.

'Damn, this fits on like a second skin.'

She stepped out from behind the tree and with a big smile she said, "Alright Great-Grandmother, we have a long way to go so let's get moving." The elder nodded in response and turned around to lead the way to the village.

'What am I gonna do when I get to the village though. I'll be in real trouble if they try to restore my memory and I don't act the way they expect me to.' She dwelled on these thoughts and more as she followed the Matriarch towards China.

* * *

AN: So There it is. Rest assured I will answer your questions and take your suggestions to heart in later chapters. So Review already, what are you all still reading this. 


End file.
